Chapter 1: The New Girl
by Love2Loveyou
Summary: Danny ends up falling for the new girl and doesn't realize that Sam has went missing. But Tucker finds out and goes to tell Danny, but he is too busy being in love. So Tucker has to go find Sam on his own. He soon discovers some shocking change about Sam. Read here to find out what changed about Sam. Enjoy.
1. The New Girl

Danny and Tucker went out in search of finding Sam and Carrie, when out of no where, Ember tells Danny that Sam and Carrie have turned evil, but he doesn'b believe her until other ghost come to him and tell him. And so they head to the Ghost Zone and Danny was shocked to see Sam and Carrie turning the Gjost Zone upside down But Danny mus put a stop to it , but he can't. So he gets help from other ghosts, but Sam and Carrie are too strong. Danny, " How did they turn eveil?" Ember, " We think Vlad Plasmious had something to do with it." But we aren't sure just yet." Danny, " We have to find a way to stop them before it's too late." Skulker, " Listen Ghost Child,  
we need your help, because we know you can stop them. You love one and the other one is your best friend." Danny, " Carrie i love and Sam is my best friend." Tucker,  
" Um Guys, I think we don't have to help them because look!" * They look where Tucker is pointing* *GASP* Danny, " We have to help them." The Box Ghost, " Are you serious?" Danny, " Yes, I'm serious." Ember, " well until we can stop them, we have to hide before it...! HELPPPPP! LET ME GO! *Sam has a hold on Ember* and *Carrie has a hold on Skulker* LET ME GOOO! GHOST CHILD, DO SOMETHING! NOW!* Tucker, " Danny, do something! " Danny, " * does his ghostly wail * and Sam and Carrie go back to their regular selves but end up falling and Danny goes and saves them. Tucker takes them back to the human world while Danny stays behind to clean up what Sam and Carrie destroyed. Back at home, Sam and Carrie, " What happened?" Danny, " You two were evil and trying to destroy the Ghost Zone. Tucker,  
" Who turned you guys evil? Sam, " I think it was some unknow ghost" I'm not sure." Carrie, " It was Vlad Plasmious." Because Sam was already turned evil and then it was me that was last to be turned evil." Danny, " I'm glad you guys are okay." Sam and Carrie, " Thanks Danny and Tucker." 


	2. Danny and Sam's Fight

Ok, This is the second chapter to " The New Girl ". I hope you guys enjoy it.

So after saving Sam, Danny said, " Sam, I'm really sorry that I've been ditching you for Carrie. " " Well you shouldn't be. I mean, You had better go get her before she leaves town. Because she told me that she was leaving town so that way She wouldn't be in the way of our friendship. " said Sam with a smirk. " What did you do?! " yelled Danny. " All I said was that I was your Best Friend and that you were ditching me for her and that it would be better if she left town. " said Sam. " You What?! " cried Danny.  
" Look, You better find her fast. " said Sam. " You know what Sam? I am done. We aren't friends anymore because you are trying to get rid of my Girlfriend! " yelled Danny. And Sam's phone had rung after Danny left. " Hello?" asked Sam. " Hey honey, you need to get to the funeral home ASAP." said Mr. Manson. " Who...Who...Died" asked Sam in tears. " Your mom, sweetie, I'm so very sorry." said Mr. Manson. Sam began to cry and told Tucker where she was going. But Tucker barely heard anything she said.

Then He flew off to find Carrie and explain to her what was happening." Look Danny, I don't want to be in the way of your friendship with Sam. I knew coming here was a big mistake for me. " said Carrie. " Don't say that Carrie, because Sam and I aren't friends anymore because of what she said to you. " said Danny. " Danny. what are you talking about? " said Carrie with a confused look on her face. " Sam said that she told you that it would be best to leave town and that She and I were Best Friends. " said Danny, who too had a confused look on his face. " Um Danny, Sam never said that. She was just kidding. " said Carrie. " But...But...But... Oh No! " said Danny, " I have to go,  
I'll see you later and don't leave town. " " Why wou;d I leave town? yelled Carrie to Danny as he flew off. I have you and your friends here! " Tucker, have you seen Sam?" asked Danny." No,Why?" said Tucker. " Because I have to apologize to her about earlier. " said Danny. " I think she said she was going home. Something about a funeral. " said Tucker. " Okay, thanks Tuck." said Danny and he flew off. " Your welcome!" yelled Tucker after Danny. Danny flew to the funeral and saw Sam. " Sam, can we talk? " asked Danny. " Are you gonna yell at me again? " asked Sam. " No, I want to apologize for acting like a jerk and yelling at you earlier today. " said Danny. " I know you were just kidding and I want to make it up to you." said Danny.

" Okay, Apologize excepted. " said Sam through tears, who was looking at her dead mother. " Sam, isn't that your mom? " asked Danny. " Yeah, it is my mom. " said Sam with a sad tone in her voice. " Sam, I am sorry that your mom died. " said Danny wrapping his arms around her. " Well don't be, Its my mom that died, not yours. " said Sam. Suspiciously, Carrie was watching Danny hug Sam. " I will destroy that goth chick if she thinks she can get away with trying to steal my boyfriend away from me. " mumbled Carrie, who then thought of a plan. But decided not to do it. But actually, It worked. She had paid Skulker to attack her near where Danny was at and Carrie started screaming when Skulker had used his Beam to electrocute her. Danny looked up just in time to see Carrie getting attacked by Skulker. But just as he got to Carrie, she fell unconscious, phased back to her human form, and started falling. Danny flew and caught her and layed her down on a roof and went back and fought Skulker.  
So he went back to Carrie and tried to get her to wake up. A few hours later, " Danny? " asked Carrie. " Its okay, you're fine now. " whispered Danny to her calmly. " What happened? Why does my head feel like someone hit me with a hammer blade? " said Carrie. " Skulker attacked you and you fell unconscious. " said Danny. " Oh, Sam and Tucker are here. " said Danny. Sam and Tucker walk in. " Hey Carrie, how ya feeling? " asked Sam." Like someone hit me with a hammer blade. " answered Carrie. " Well, I'm glad that you're okay. " said Sam. " Yeah, me too. " said Tucker. 


	3. Evil Carrie and Sam

Danny and Tucker went out in search of finding Sam and Carrie, when out of no where, Ember tells Danny that Sam and Carrie have turned evil, but he doesn'b believe her until other ghost come to him and tell him. And so they head to the Ghost Zone and Danny was shocked to see Sam and Carrie turning the Gjost Zone upside down But Danny mus put a stop to it , but he can't. So he gets help from other ghosts, but Sam and Carrie are too strong. Danny, " How did they turn eveil?" Ember, " We think Vlad Plasmious had something to do with it." But we aren't sure just yet." Danny, " We have to find a way to stop them before it's too late." Skulker, " Listen Ghost Child,  
we need your help, because we know you can stop them. You love one and the other one is your best friend." Danny, " Carrie i love and Sam is my best friend." Tucker,  
" Um Guys, I think we don't have to help them because look!" * They look where Tucker is pointing* *GASP* Danny, " We have to help them." The Box Ghost, " Are you serious?" Danny, " Yes, I'm serious." Ember, " well until we can stop them, we have to hide before it...! HELPPPPP! LET ME GO! *Sam has a hold on Ember* and *Carrie has a hold on Skulker* LET ME GOOO! GHOST CHILD, DO SOMETHING! NOW!* Tucker, " Danny, do something! " Danny, " * does his ghostly wail * and Sam and Carrie go back to their regular selves but end up falling and Danny goes and saves them. Tucker takes them back to the human world while Danny stays behind to clean up what Sam and Carrie destroyed. Back at home, Sam and Carrie, " What happened?" Danny, " You two were evil and trying to destroy the Ghost Zone. Tucker,  
" Who turned you guys evil? Sam, " I think it was some unknow ghost" I'm not sure." Carrie, " It was Vlad Plasmious." Because Sam was already turned evil and then it was me that was last to be turned evil." Danny, " I'm glad you guys are okay." Sam and Carrie, " Thanks Danny and Tucker." 


End file.
